


Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°3 : « Apprentissage »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Badassitude assumée [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Torture, pauvre chéri, prompt, tout le monde fait un câlin à Maul
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ses années d'apprentissage avaient transformé Maul en arme vivante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°3 : « Apprentissage »

**Author's Note:**

> Back to the business. :)

Sidious lui avait raconté qu'il était devenu son apprenti lorsque sa mère l'avait abandonné alors qu'il était encore un bébé. Il n'avait pas connu d'autre vie que celle que lui avait offerte son Maître, une vie qu'il avait passé à s'entraîner sans relâche et avec une discipline de fer afin de devenir un puissant Seigneur Sith. Ces années d'apprentissage, passées dans la douleur et la rage, à faire face à l'adversité, l'avaient transformé en une arme vivante, docile et obéissante, mais néanmoins dangereuse.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce prompt vous aura tout autant plu que les deux premiers. Le quatrième est déjà prêt et sera publié comme d'habitude dimanche prochain (désolée pour le léger retard cette semaine), le 12 juin.


End file.
